


Lead me

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Darkness, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Holding Hands, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More short fluff. Lights die in cellar and two heroes need a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead me

Couple days back someone reported of old house to the west, maybe worth a look. If nothing else flushing out possible raider group. Aiden set out for the trip next day accompanied by Nick. Rarely luck was at Aiden’s side. Arriving to the scene it was clear there was no fight but there wasn’t much worth looting. It was fruitless until they took another look to the backyard and noticed well-barred door. Some forceful rips and tinkering later the door was open and men climbed inside.

They found surprisingly big basement. Space was ruled by long shelves. There was more shelves behind another door. Nick occupied the first room while Aiden forced the second room open. This room was different. The floor was partly destroyed. Someone had tried covering it up with half-arsed planks. What little floor there was left was covered in old blood. Aiden had feeling travelling around his spine as he walked pass shelves. He noticed some shelves weren’t empty. Raiders hadn’t been the most recent residents. Aiden pulled open drawers, trying to ignore the stench and various pieces of human lying in the shelves. He stuffed whatever liquids he could find in his bag.

Loud bang echoed over his head. And lights out. 

Scared Aiden fell on his knees. He immediately freaked and crawled back up. He expected gunfire, new voices, old voices. Wait, where was Nick? This was just the type of scenario that woke him up at nights.  
“Nick?”, he yelled, holding onto the shelf. In the pitch black stench became fouler.  
“Aiden? You alright?”, Nick responded in the dark. Voice so distant.

“I’m coming!”, Aiden searched pip boy’s light for a moment. Radiate was short but oh so comforting. He assessed his surroundings again. Nothing had changed in five seconds. No moving paintings, secret door opening or extra passengers. Somewhere above rain drummed heavy. Damp old cellar was completely silent.

Aiden slammed himself on shelves. Space between them was so narrow and in darkness Aiden had such goosebumps he felt like something was constantly touching him. Nick mumbled something somewhere.

“Where did you go? Aiden?” Nick’s voice was new. Clear with worry.

Aiden hit his leg on shelf and burst out a curse. He stumbled out of shelf line holding his feet. Pip boy light lighted the ceiling, revealing hooks he had completely missed first time around. Back of his neck couldn’t get any more spooked.  
Aiden walked back to first room. His ever-working buddy wasn’t exactly difficult to spot in pitch dark. What he didn’t get is why he was huddled in a corner.  
“Uhm, Nick?”, Aiden looked at unblinking amber eyes.

“There you are”, Nick answered. He didn’t move: “I think”, uncertainty.  
Aiden slid over shelves to meet with the synth: “Why are you in a corner?”, he stopped next to him and Nick finally took unsure step towards him: “It’s.. You see, I don’t see very well right now”. Aden fluttered: “You’re pulling my leg”, he chuckled.

“I’m dead serious”

Aiden reached his hand, touching Nick’s arm gently. Pip boy provided little light between them. Nick’s metallic arm grabbed his left hand. The grasp loose, hand opened and fingers gently observed Aiden’s organic skin. Aiden’s palm opened and his fingers slid across reserved metal. As if Nick wanted to ensure this was the right hand.

“I’m here”, Aiden whispered. Even in complete dark Nick’s presence was welcoming. Nick was so close and yet most he saw was the outline of his lower neck and those ever-observant eyes. Aiden was intrigued but this was very wrong time and place for it.

“I just remembered why I hate going underground”, Nick’s voice was hoarse. Aiden pulled synth by hand, leading them out with the tiny light. Man’s steps echoed behind him and somehow it was Aiden who again kicked his leg onto shelf.

Aiden bit his lip, failing to hold a giggle: “So, this advanced research succeeded in creating all sorts of things.. but not headlights”. He didn’t have sight at Nick but he felt a freezing stare at his back. Aiden continued: “Oh wait, you have headlights just not-”

A slap to the shoulder: “Shut your face”, mister nightlight was not happy. Other hand was busy holding onto Aiden’s hand so guess Nick wasn’t that mad. Steps creaked as two exited the basement.


End file.
